Kim Jong-il (Team America: World Police)
Kim Jong-il was the main antagonist of Team America: World Police. He was the former leader of North Korea and Team America's arch-nemesis. Due to the many controversies in his real-life rule, Jong-il was the continual target of parody and satire — one of the most famous examples of which was the altered version of Jong-il seen in Team America: World Police. In real life, Jong-il produced and tested nuclear weaponry while North Korea's economy was dissolving and the country's population suffered a famine. Biography A spoof of popular puppet shows such as Captain Scarlet and the Thunderbirds Team America merged the usual shock-humor and wit of its South Park creators with political satire to create a fictional world based on (and ridiculing) recent world history. In the alternative world of Team America: World Police, Jong-il is a secret supporter of a vast terrorist organization and sought to incite World War III (also known as Armageddon) — he believed that only the strong deserved to live and that he would be doing the world a favor by causing mass death and destruction. In Team America: World Police After Team America destroys both Paris and Cairo in their attempts to stop terrorists, the Film Actor's Guild (FAG) publicly condemn the team's actions, saying that their actions would just make new enemies. Out of spite, terrorists from Dirkdirkistan blow up Panama Canal, angering Jong-il as it was still too early to blow up entire cities. This does, however, create discord among Team America when Gary, the newest member, quits after seeing what he has done. The rest of the team also let their personal feelings get in the way, leaving them open to attack from both Dirkdirkistan and North Korea. Team America is then captured and imprisoned within Jong-il's palace. Jong-il gains the help of FAG in organizing a peace ceremony that will bring the world's leaders in one space, leaving their nations completely exposed. He reveals to Team America that he has spent many years planting bombs in all the major capitals in the world, waiting for this moment when he can finally cause mass panic. Although he came close to achieving his goals, Jong-il was defeated and killed in a confrontation with Team America — only for it to be revealed (undoubtedly for comedic effect) that he is actually an alien cockroach. Exposed as an alien, Jong-il, who is mad that his plan has failed, proceeds to fly off into space in his small spaceship, swearing to return some day and plan revenge against Team America. Personality Jong-il is, in many ways, similar to Cartman: Both are very loud, profane, manipulative, insecure, and have the same voice actor (Trey Parker). He shows absolutely no remorse for humanity, shooting his translator just to scare one of his henchmen. He is narcissistic as well, adorning his palace with pictures and statues of himself, along with having North Korean performers sing about himself. He can be charismatic when he needs to be, gaining the support of the Film Actor's Guild to help him take over the world. However, it was also revealed (through a now-famous song) that this version of Jong-il was also driven to his intense hatred of humanity because of an immense feeling of loneliness and rejection, which resulted in him developing a multitude of personality disorders. Appearance Coming soon! Trivia * The real-life Kim Jong-il was known to be an avid film viewer — he reportedly asked the Czech Republic to ban Team America: World Police after he had watched it. However, to that date, Jong-il has never publicly spoken of his feelings about the film and never did. * The Team America version of Jong-il sounds exactly like Tuong Lu Kim, A.K.A. "The City Wok Guy." * A scrapped scene shows Jong-il interrogating Team America, then demanding that one of the female members be brought to his room-but just the blonde, not the brunette. This trait also appears in the Danger 5 version of Adolf Hitler. Gallery KIM.png Kim Jong-il Team America World Police.jpg KIM JONG.png Team America World Police Kim Jong-il.png KIM JONG.jpg|Jong-il during "I'm So Ronery" Kim Jong Il.jpg Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Parody Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Dictator Category:Terrorists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Communists Category:Aliens Category:Torturer Category:Warmonger Category:Misanthropes Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Outcast Category:Living Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Insecure Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Bosses Category:Leader Category:Bullies Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Big Bads Category:Jerks Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Sadists Category:Xenophobes Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Abusers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Liars Category:Sociopaths Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Ruler Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Obsessed Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Fanatics Category:Fighter Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Thief Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Killjoy Category:Serial Killers Category:Spree-Killers Category:Control Freaks Category:War Criminals Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Blackmailers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Delusional Category:Charismatic villain Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Warlords Category:Slavedrivers Category:Slaveholders Category:Singing Villains Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Puppet/Doll Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains